Missing: SVU Detectives
by Special.Fans.Unit
Summary: When Amanda Rollins & Olivia Benson are kidnapped, who will find them? What will happen to them why they're captured?
1. Chapter 1

Detective's Rollins & Benson never got along to well, Amanda always felt like she had to prover herself to Liv, and Liv always felt like Amanda wasn't exactly the best at what she did. But through the past two years they have gotten Closer, in fact they were so close they were now almost like sisters, best friends. So on this particular night it was no suprise to the squad, there captian or anyone else that knew them that they were out together.

It was around 8:30, Liv and Amanda had just Finished eating out, they had been discussing there most recent case when they started to wonder what they would do next, as it was a friday night and they were off tomorrow.

"So what were you thinking girly?" Liv asked the younger blonde Detective.

"Well we could go to the Movies, watch some sappy love story?" Amanda Suggested to the Older safistacted Beautiful Detective.

"Or we could just go watch Netflix at my house, it's already paid for and I'd like to get out of these slacks." Olivia said laughing as she got up.

"That sounds good to me, hey do you think we could stop by my apartment first, and let me change though?" Amanda asked following behind Liv out the doors.

"Well yea, you only live like what 3 blocks away from me..of course we can." Olivia said explaining. They continued walking down the street til they reached Amanda's apartment.

"Well you can come in, ya know!" Amanda said as she walked in the door but noticing Liv didn't follow her in. Amanda walked back to her bedroom and changed into her dark grey yoga pants with a white band around the top of them, with a white crew neck shirt. When she walked back into her living room Liv was setting on the couch flipping through the channels.

"Gosh, I'm jealous you've already got you non-work pants on." Liv said chuckling as she got up noticing Amanda was ready to leave. Amanda just smiled at her as she walked out the door locking it behind them. They continued walking for just about 12 minutes when they got to Liv's place.

"Well ya know you can come in!" Liv said mocking Amanda playfully. Amanda followed her in, and got settled in..taking off her shoes and going to the fridge and grabbing two waters out of the fridge for them both.

Liv walked back into the living room wearing a black V neck, and heather grey sweat pants that tied in the front.

"Ah, I see you've already gotten into my fridge." Liv said playfully as she set cross legged on the couch and pulling up netflix.

"You already know.." Amanda said laughing as she poured a few M&M's into her hand offering Liv some.

"No thanks! So what do you wanna watch?" Liv asked as she flipped through the movie titles.

"I honeslty don't care..just no gore..I hate that stuff" Amanda replies seriously as she let a couple of M&M's slide down her throat.

"Okay I got ya."Liv said pulling up a comedy movie.

"Woah..it is late." Liv said as she looked down at her watch.

"What time is it?" Amanda asked rubbing her eyes as she yawned.

"1:40am" Liv said yawning as well.

"Woah, I dozed off and didn't even realize..I'm sorry Liv." Amanda said as she got up and grabbed her shoes.

"Oh it's fine, hey do you want me to drive you?" Liv asked feeling bad that they both had dozed off.

"Oh no, that would be a waste..it's just 3 blocks Liv." Amanda said reassuring Liv as she reached for the door knob.

"Well alright I'll see you Monday then" Liv said as she began closing the door behind Amanda, "Hey call me or text me when your home..or I'll worry." Liv said waving to Amanda, Amanda just nodded and waved back as she walked down the stairs. Little did she know what danger was ahead of her, as she got down the last steps before she even had time to think a hand grabbed her from behind, and put a cloroform soaked rag in front of her mouth and nose, before she knew it she was falling down, and fading out.

"I got the first one." A man whisperd into a phone as he walked up the stairs. "Jake's bringing her to the van now." He said before hanging up.

He got to Liv's door and knocked. Liv knowing what time it was and the fact that Amanda had just left didn't even look through her peep hole to see who it was, "Hold on Amanda I'm getting my shoes." Liv yelled at the door assuming it was Amanda, and that she had wanted that ride after all. When Liv opened the door she was shocked when she saw a large man with a ski mask on at her door, she quickly tried to shut her door on him, but he put his hand in between the door "Nope..none of that." He said grimly forcing his way into Liv's apartment. Olivia didn't hesitate as she ran to her room to get her gun, but he caught up to her and pulled her back by her hair. "What the Hell do you want?" Liv yelled at the man who know had her by the hair, dragging her back into the living room. "You." He simply said, but Liv wasn't going to let in that easily. She kneed him in the nuts and as he went to the ground she began kicking him in the stomach as she reached for her phone on the table, but in mid kick he grabbed her Ankle and pulled her back down to the ground, she was on her stomach and he was on her back as she layed on the gorund trying to get him off of her, he put the same rag to her mouth and watched as she settled down, and finally went out.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia and Amanda both awoke to having there hands bound by thick white ropes behind there backs and there feet had been bound the same way. Silver duct tape covered there mouths, and blindfolds were over there eyes, they both knew they were moving, on what seemed to be a gravel road, as it was very bumpy. Neither one of them knew were they where, who had them, what they wanted or that they in fact were in the presence of each other.

"Oh, hey Dale..look they're up." A older sounding man said as he pointed to the two girls lying in the back of the van. Olivia began kicking around as she heard them spoke, she tried to yell and speak but couldn't get any noticable words out of her mouth.

"I can already tell your gonna be the trouble maker." The older man said as he ripped the Duct tape from Olivia's moth.

"Oh yea..what the hell do you want with me?" She asked pissed.

"You mean what do I want from the both of you? Don't you?" He asked as he pulled the blindfold off Liv's eyes. "Amanda.." She whispered seeing her lay there helplessly with her mouth still taped and eyes still covered.

"Let her go, do whatever you want with me..just let her go." Liv pleaded seeing her friend lying there next to her on the floor. Amanda was squirming around and was trying to speak at this point. The older man walked over to Amanda and ripped her duct tape off her mouth and then pulled the Blindfold from her eyes as well. "Liv..I'm sorry, it just happened so quickly." Amanda said as she looked at Liv lying on the ground beside her. "It's not your fault..it's these sick assholes behind us." Liv explained before the older man came in between the two women.

"So who wants to have a little fun?" He asked as he helped them each to set up in the back of the dirty van. Olivia just glarred at him before she asked again "What do you want from us?"

"Why..I want to have a little fun with you two." He said through his hole in his ski mask.

"Where are you taking us?" Amanda spoke up.

"Ahh, well I can't tell you..that wouldn't be no fun." He said as he rubbed his hand down Amanda's cheek & Then turned to Liv with a disgusting smile.

"Now who wants to have a little fun first?" He asked putting his hand on Liv's inner thigh.

"Go to hell!" Liv yelled pissed at him.

"Ah, so Amanda's the one who wants to have fun, huh?" He said turning away from Liv, and focusing his attention on the blonde detective. He slid his hand up her white crew neck shirt.

Liv yelled out "No..No, it's me..I wanna have fun..I'm the one." seeing Amanda shedding a few silent tears and turing red.

"Oh no..you already had a oppurtunity." He said waving his gloved finger in front of her face.

Suddenly the Van stopped, the Older man said "Well I'm sorry, looks like we'll have to continue this later." He said pulling his hand out from Amanda's shirt.

Liv watched him as he got out of the back of the van. "I'm sorry Amanda...I'm sorry he just did that." Olivia said scooting closer to her.

"It's not your fault Liv." Amanda said sniffling from crying. "How the hell are we getting out of this?" Amanda asked Liv.

"I don't know yet honey, I don't know." Olivia said shaking her head. "Look they're probably moving us to a house or another car or something, when we get out if we still have our blindfolds off, you look around for any landmarks, signs, etc. I'm gonna catch the License and try to remember it, Okay?" Olivia explained to Amanda as she went into cop mode.

"Okay Liv." Amanda spoke, secretly glad that Olivia was with her on this horrible journey, little did she know though Liv felt the same way about her.

"Come on you two...get out." A man said pulling the two women out by there leg's.

"We're coming, get off-" Liv said mad they were trying to manhandle her, and Amanda.

"Don't talk to me like that, you don't want to piss me off." He said slapping Liv in the face hard. Liv just took the slap and glarred at the man pulling her out of the Van.

"VTC-987...VTC-987...VTC-987." Liv was repeating to herself as they pushed her and Amanda out to a deserted barn. Amanda was looking around, there wasn't any signs or anything, Just a old red barn, and lot's and lot's of grass.

"Come on, faster you two." A man said pushing Amanda, causing her to fall to the ground. The men just laughed as they watched her try to get up. Finally one of them pulled her off the ground by her hair, seeing this infurated Liv.

"Why the hell are you doing this, you sick jerks." She yelled into one of the man's faces.

"Oh you'll regret having that attitude with me later sweetheart." He said smiling a evil smile, as he continued pushing Liv inside the barn, while another man dragged Amanda along behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday Morning, 16th Precinct.

"Fin have you seen your partner?" Amaro asked tapping his watch.

"No man, I haven't seen Rollins since we left Friday." Fin stated before grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Well there's no sign of Liv or Amanda anywhere..no one's seen or heard a thing from them since Friday when we wall left." Amaro said kind of panicked.

"Well you know those two, they like to let loose on the weekends together, they're probably on there way in now, I'll call Amanda." Fin said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Amanda look, you got Amaro and Me worried, give us a call when you get this." He said hanging up his phone, and proceeding to tell Amaro "Voice-mail." as he shook his head.

Cragen stepped out of his office, "Okay you two..go knock on there doors, don't come back until you have them with you." Cragen said looking the detectives in the eyes.

"Okay Cap. you got it." Fin said walking out the door, as Amaro followed him.

"Amanda..Amanda?" Liv whispered her name in the darkness., as she felt around the old barn trying to find her.

"Liv, Olivia..I'm right here." She whispered back as she heard Liv say her name. It was like they were playing a game of marco, polo only in complete darkness, and this wasn't fun..Amanda thought to herself as she walked closer to Olivia's voice.

"Amanda?" Olivia asked as she felt something in front of her. "Liv, Liv..yes this is me." Amanda said as she grabbed Olivia's arms and held onto her.

They had just woken up from what seemed like one of the longest sleeps they felt like they had ever had.

"What do you think that was?" Amanda asked Olivia as they set down on the cold dirt floor.

"I don't know, whatever it was it had to have knocked us out for at least 24-48 hours, It feels like it has to be Monday or Tuesday." Olivia said rubbing her arm at the injection site.

"Well, what's are plan Li-" before Amamda could finish her sentence Olivia stopped her and began blurting out "VTC-987, VTC-987, that's the License number, I want you to help me remember that, okay Amanda?" Liv asked holding Amanda's hand in hers.

"Okay Liv, I will..VTC-987." Amanda said out loud reassuring Olivia she would try to help her remember.

"So where do you think they are, here with us?" Amanda asked Liv.

"No, No I don't think there here..I bet there somewhere warm, with lights, and food." She said starting to get pissed at there situation. "Your from the south, how the hell do we get out of this Barn from the inside?" Olivia asked as she helped Amanda up from the ground.

"There's only one way, and well..I don't see it." Amanda said as she held onto Liv's arm as they walked around slowly, trying to feel there way around.

"What's that?" Liv asked.

"A window, we'd see moonlight if there was one." Amanda said.

"Well, we're in a damn barn, surely they have something here we can use to get the hell out of here." Olivia stated letting go of Amanda's hand to start feeling around for a hammer, a screw driver, anything that may help.

Suddenly a door flung open, and Headlights blinded the two females. "Liv." Amanda said as she reached out for her. "I'm right here sweetie." Olivia said as the two held onto each other as the vehicle drove closer to them.

"We've gotta move, Now" a man yelled just before grabbing Olivia and pulling her away from Amanda. "Come on you too." Another man yelled as he grabbed Amanda and shoved her in behind Olivia into the van.

"Now look, we've gotta do some business..you two are gonna pretend to be our wives why we do this, one wrong move and I'll kill ya both." A man said waving his gun around in front of there faces. The two females just shook there heads in agree-nce as the van came to a sudden stop.

"Jake here is gonna watch you two while we go in and grab you two some clothes and shoes, what size do you where pretty?" The older of the three men asked Olivia as he pointed the gun in front of her face.

"I-I wear a size 6 jeans..and a Medium shirt..size 6 shoe." She stated, thankful that he would maybe be getting them some warmer clothes.

"And what about you Blondie?" He asked Amanda as he pointed the gun in front of he now.

"I wear a-uh a size small shirt, size 4 jeans, and a size 6 shoe." Amanda stuttered out as she watched the gun the whole time.

"Good, will be back in about 15..and Jake remember if you need to get rough you can, but don't hit him in the faces." the older man said as he shut the van door.

"Aw well we finally get to have some fun, don't we." Jake said as he grabbed Olivia's chin and forcefully kissed her. Olivia just scrunched up her face as she didn't want to piss him off with a loaded gun to her head. "Aw we can't forget you either little miss." Jake said before he grabbed Amanda's chin and forcefully kissed her as well. "Okay get naked..both of you." Jake said as he put the gun to Amanda's temple, "You first..Olivia or I'll blow her brains out." Jake said as he smiled evilly at Olivia. Olivia began slowly pulling her shirt over her head, and then sliding her pants down, when she was down to her panties and bra she shook her head.."I-I can't..I " Olivia said as she tried to cover herself back up with her clothes. "Aw no sweetheart..if you don't I'll kill her." He said Pushing the gun deeper into Amanda's skull. "Liv.." Amanda whispered out in fear. "Fine, you sick bastard." Olivia said unhooking her bra, and then sliding off her panties. "Mmm, beautiful..good girl." Jake said before he took the gun off of Amanda and pushed it into Liv's skull. "Your turn.." He said looking into Amanda's fear covered face. Amanda took off her pants, and then her shirt, and then her bra and panties, crying silently as she let the clothing shed from her body. "Okay, that's how I like it...ya'll are so damn beautiful." Jake said as he put his gun down and started to unzip his jeans.

Olivia saw a opportunity and she didn't hesitate. She looked at Amanda and hope she understood what she was trying to tell her with her eyes. Olivia quickly punched Jake in his manhood, and then socked him a good one to the nose, and yelled to Amanda "Open the door, let's run." Amanda was already on the same page with Liv, and jumped out of the back of the van naked with her clothes, and Liv's clothes in her hand, Liv was right behind Amanda. They ran out into a deserted parking lot, no one was around, but the store was open, so they ran towards it.

"Whoa, whoa..Adam that's our girls." Matt said as he saw the two heading for the doors. "What the hell...let's go." He said running out of the door to the two females. "Where do you two think your going?" Adam said grabbing Amanda, as Matt grabbed Liv. "Just let us go." Olivia shouted. "Oh no, Boss wouldn't be too happy if we did that." Adam said pulling the two girls back into the van. The men looked around before reaching for there tape, and ropes. "Well we tried to give you some freedom, looks like we can't trust you.." Adam said pulling a piece of tape off and roughly placing it on Liv's lips, and then doing the same to Amanda's as Matt cut the rope and began tyng it around Liv's feet and wrist, while Adam grabbed the rest of the rope and tied Amanda's wrist and feet up. "Now, Now..if your good the rest of the way..we may go get you something to eat." Matt said smiling at the two naked detectives in the back of the van. "Jake, now you can finish what you were doing..and don't be afraid to show Ms. Olivia here whose boss, I think Amanda here's got it." He said rubbing Amanda's cheek, and then letting out a evil laugh.

_**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, and constructive criticism! Tell me if you liked this chapter. **_

_**Coming up in the next chapter, Why do these men need them to be there 'wives'? And whose this 'Boss' they mentioned earlier? **_


	4. Chapter 4

Jake took his belt off, and smiled down grimly at Olivia's naked body. He cracked the whip and this made both women flinch. "Oww" Olivia cried out as he slapped the black leather strap onto her back, and again on her butt. "Stop...Oww" Olivia continued to say as she cried from the pain siering through he back side.

"Oh now you want to be a good girl?" Jake asked as he gripped Olivia's chin, and then spat in her face. Olivia just cried, as her fresh whelp's developed all over body. "i said, do you want to be a good girl, now?" Jake asked one more time before raising his hand as if to slap her. "Ye-yes..I wanna be a good girl." Liv said through her tears.

"Good, get on all fours..and turn around." Jake said letting go of her chin. Olivia couldn't stand the thought of what he was about to do and would rather be beat again than raped, so she set there and refused, waiting for the whips..slaps..punches...kicks something, but nothing came, she was too hurt and scared to notice they had stopped.

"Jake help Matt get them out of here, the boss is inside waiting." Adam said looking back at the two naked women.

Jake grabbed Liv up by her hair, and yanked her out of the van, "Bet you'll think twice now before disrespecting me, huh?" he said pushing her in front of him. Matt grabbed Amanda out by her arm, and let her walk freely beside Olivia.

"Hold on, don't go in yet..get dressed." Adam said throwing Olivia and Amanda some clothes in a bag. Adam grabbed Olivia's wrist and cut the rope off, and then grabbed Amanda's and did the same but pulling the duct tape off her lips..since Jake had already pulled Olivia's off earlier.

Olivia put on the dark blue skinny jeans, and the black long sleeve t-shirt, and the black snow boots on. Amanda put on her dark blue skinny jeans and boots as well, the only difference in outfit's where there shirt colors, Olivia's was black, her's was pale blue. They were both extremely thankful for the clothes, and not having to be naked anymore.

"Come on you two." Adam said rushing them into the cabin.

"Ahh, theirs my girl." Murphy said looking at Amanda. Amanda's stomach immediately sank, and she felt so guilty for everything that had happened to Liv. She immediately turned to Liv "I-I, I'm so sorry. " Olivia didn't say a word, she was still in shock at all that had just happened.

"Well don't be shy, come here. " Murphy said looking the two women over.

"No, what do you want with us?" Amanda asked, her voice shaking.

"Oh well..see you still owe me money..and well I owe these three a favor, so your gonna help them, then you two are mine." He said laughing evilly at the two.

"What do we-we have to do? Why do you need Olivia? just let her go, and take me..I'll do whatever you want." Amanda said begging for Murphy to just let Liv go.

"Oh no, see he needs two women...that ain't gonna happen sweetheart." He said getting up from the kitchen table, and walking over to them. "Plus, we all three could have a little fun later." He said whispering into Amanda's ear as he grabbed her ass roughly, then giving Liv a wink. "I wont leave you alone Amanda." LIv finally said gathering her courage back.

"Good, great..look they love each other." Murphy said laughing. Olivia just glared at Him.

"Alrighty then, who wants this one?" Murphy said grabbing Olivia's arm and jerking her to the front of the room. There was a total of seven men in the room, Murphy, Adam, Matt, Jake, and three of Murphy's men, all of them raised there hands and yelled "Me, I want her." Or something to that effect. "Jake, here you can finish what you where doing." Murphy said smiling evilly and handing Liv off like a piece of meat. "And you, my sweet Amanda...I want you to myself tonight." Murphy said kissing her cheek. Olivia didn't even fight as Jake took her to a back bedroom for fear of being struck again with that belt.

"Come on pretty lady." Murphy said taking Amanda by her arm to his bedroom.

"No, let me go with Liv." She said sternly.

"Oh, No..you don't get to pick where you go, and me and you are gonna go pay off some debt." Murphy said roughly pulling her by her arm to his room. Amanda refused to go back there and decided to fight back, she used her free hand and punched Murphy in the nose, she heard a crack and knew she had to have just broken his nose, she didn't waste anytime as she punched him in the gut and he fell to his knees, she began kicking him, but suddenly stopped when she heard a gun shot coming from the room Liv was in.

"Oh my god, Liv..." Amanda said running to the bedroom, Amanda opened the door and expected the worst.

"Oh-Oh...my, are you okay Liv?" Amanda asked seeing Olivia's top off and her face bleeding, the gun was in her hand.

"No-No...I'm not okay..." She said quietly lowering the gun to her side.

"Crazy Bitch!" Jake said holding his arm where Olivia had shot him. Jake started to get up, and Olivia pointed the gun back at him, he sat back down real quick and didn't move a muscle.

"Let's figure out how to get out of here." Amanda said handing Liv back her shirt.

A/N: I feel this wasn't one of my better chapters but I wanted to get you guys a update out there. Thanks for the reviews! In the next chapter, do they escape? or are they still going to be MIA?


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia and Amanda heard the other Men coming toward's the bedroom, they had to think fast.

"Look Liv, let's go out the window, hurry up." Amanda said grabbing Liv by the arm and pulling her to the window gently. Amanda crawled out and waited for Olivia.

"I'm trying.." Liv said putting one leg out the window.

"Where are we?" Liv asked as she stepped all the way out of the window.

"I'm not sure, but we gotta start running, or their gonna get us." Amanda said walking quickly away from the house.

"Where'd you go, you dumb bitches?" They heard Murphy yell out.

"Come on, run faster, you can do it, hurry up Liv...please." Amanda said running a bit further ahead of Liv.

"I'm coming...I'm right behind you." Liv yelled between breaths.

They had now ran into the middle of the woods, they couldn't see hardly a thing, and they were freezing, the only good news from this whole situation is that Murphy's yells for them became farther and farther away the more they ran.

"I have to stop...for just...a minute...just hold on..." Liv said trying to catch her breath.

"Okay, but only for a minute, I don't want them to catch us." Amanda said stopping, catching her breath. They hadn't eaten for almost two whole days now, hadn't had any water, they where literally running on faith.

"Okay, what's our plan?" Liv asked looking around seeing nothing but trees, and grassy hills.

"Run until we find a highway, tell them who we are, get back to New York City." Amanda said confidently, Just then bright lights were being shined upon them.

"Oh ladies." They heard Murphy yell.

"Oh my gosh, run Liv, come on." Amanda yelled as she began running through the woods.

"Olivia, Liv...are you behind me?" Amanda asked not seeing the light anymore, or hearing any footsteps behind her. "Olivia" Amanda yelled. "Where are you?" she added, as she began looking around the woods. Suddenly she heard footsteps again behind her, and turned around.

"Sorry, I'm a little slow.." Liv said catching up to Amanda.

"Oh my gosh, Olivia you scared the hell out of me." Amanda said on the verge of tears. "Well let's keep going." Amanda said grabbing Liv's hand as they ran around the woods together.

"Amanda..." "Oliva..." They heard the men calling there names, sounding closer than ever. There hearts started racing even faster as they heard them continue to call them. "You can't run forever sweethearts." Murphy yelled out to them sounding as if he was right behind them.

There was a small little river running not to far away from them they could hear. "Come on Amanda, I have an idea." Liv said with a sudden boost of energy. Amanda followed behind Liv as they ran closer to the river hearing Murphy's yells become distant again.

"Look.." Liv said pointing down to the river. "We can hide in here." Olivia said getting closer to the icy cold running water.

"How, Olivia..we'll die..we can't get in that..it's freezing." Amanda said looking down at the water flowing in front of her. Suddenly they heard Murphy again, but this time they didn't hear just his yell's for them, but footsteps. "Come on" Liv said slipping into the water, her body instantly began shaking uncontrollably. "Just get in slowly, and when they're looking for us, we'll hold our breath, and stay under..come on." Liv said reaching out her shaking ice-cold hand to help Amanda inside. "Okay..." Amanda said quietly before slipping in herself.

"Come on now, I just wanna have a little fun with ya." Murphy said as he walked past the river not noticing the girls at the bottom. "I wont hurt you..I promise." He said laughing evilly.

"I thought I saw something over here." Adam said pointing them away from the river. Olivia and Amanda rose quickly out of the water, there limbs had gone numb, and they could barely feel anything the owned, a few gasps of air, and they heard there footsteps again and went back under.

"Shhh." Murphy said kneeling down beside the river bank.

"Okay, Let's go look over here." He yelled, and then pretended to walk away from the river.

The girls shot up, and to their unfortunate surprise Murphy and Adam were there glaring at the two women.

"Oh-Oh-No.." Olivia said trying to swim away, Amanda following her.

"Oh No you don't." Murphy said grabbing a hold of Amanda's hair and jerking her up out of the river. Olivia was trying to swim away but stopped when they had grabbed Amanda out. "Come on sweetie." Adam said reaching his hands out to help Liv out of the water. She refused the first time, but after realizing she'd die if she stayed out in the woods all night, and that she didn't want to leave Amanda alone she regretfully grabbed for his hands.

But instead of helping her like she thought he would, he began pushing her under, and holding her down. Olivia's arms started flailing around in the air as she tried to get her head out from under the water. "Let her go" Amanda screamed trying to run after Olivia but not being able to get out of Murphy's grip. "Noooo, Let her go...Noooo." Amanda yelled again seeing Olivia's fight slow down.

"Ah what the hell." Adam said pulling Olivia out of the water. Olivia spit out water, and began gasping, choking on the water that had entered her lungs.

"Come on whore." Adam said pulling Olivia to her feet and helping her back to the Van.

"I see we wont be allowing you two any freedom when we get back, will we?" Murphy asked as he looked at the blue-ish colored girls, with purple fingers and lips, as they shivered in there soaking wet clothes.

_**A/N: I hope you liked! Please review, and thanks for the ones I have already received **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Upon request the next couple of chapter's will be a little more detailed and well disgusting, there will be multiple rape scenes, and they were tough to write, but I aim to please, so Just wanted to let you know before hand.**_

"So we have the neighbor saying they heard yelling, and what sounded like fighting," Fin said pointing to the white board with leads and clues as where to find Olivia, and Amanda.

"Yea, and we have this rag the bastard's left behind." Amaro said holding up the chloroform soaked rag in a evidence bag.

"So they were kidnapped at Liv's apartment Friday night, three days agao, where are they now?" Cragen asked with tears in his eyes.

"We just got a tip from a Wal Mart out in Georgia." Amaro said hanging up the phone. "They're sending over video footage of what they thought were Amanda and Olivia."

"Let's go take a look." Cragen said walking back to there computer, and opening the video file up. What they saw shocked and disgusted them, they saw Amanda jump out of a white van, completely naked, and Liv following right behind her, also naked.

"Oh my god." Cragen said letting a single tear fall from his eye as he watched them running in fear for there lives and being caught again. "Let's go, we're going to Georgia." He added quickly.

"Right Behind you Cap." Amaro said following Fin and Cragen.

_Two days later, Unknown Location_

"Wake up whore." Murphy said spitting in Amanda's face as she tossed around in the bed.

"Wh-what..happened." She asked looking confused as she tried to place her hand on her head she noticed her hands had been cuffed to the bed, her heart began to race, and she lifted her head up and saw that she was completely naked except for her panties and her feet had been tied to the end of the bed.

"About time you woke up so we could have some fun." Murphy growled at her as he unzipped his jeans.

"Where's Liv?" Amanda asked as her memory rushed in like a river through her brain, the last thing she remembered was Olivia being dunked under water. "Oh god..please.." She added her tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"The other whore is in her bedroom, playing nice with the other men." Murphy said as he pulled down his jeans, and kicked them into the corner. Amanda let out a small sigh of relief but that quickly turned into a scream as Murphy pulled out a knife and cut her underwear off.

"Oh god, please..Murphy..don't." Amanda said through as her hot tears began falling down her cheeks.

"Oh no, I'm gonna get what I want and I'm gonna get it now." Murphy said as he crawled on top of Amanda, and spit on his hand "Look, I'm a gentlemen about it." Murphy said laughing evilly as he pushed his hand into Amanda and rubbed his spit up and down inside her as if it ws to help her.

"Noo, please...please...no." Amanda shouted, but knowing no one would come to her rescue.

"Ohh, come on baby..scream for me." Murphy said reaching one hand up and putting it to her cheek, as he took the other and and began playing with her bare breasts.

"Murphy...please don't.." Amanda begged as he lowered his mouth onto her breast, he twirled his tongue around her tiny pink nipples, and then bit down.

"Mmm, love those little tits." Murphy said grimly as he bit the other. Amanda winced and cried out from the pain. Murphy slid his hands all over her body, Amanda flinching at every touch, all she could do was cry, and wait for it to be over.

"Mmm, let's see what should we do first? Murphy asked looking at her mouth and then down to her privates. "I think I'd like some good head from your pretty little mouth." Murphy said holding his member in his hand as he crawled onto her chest. Amanda couldn't breathe with him on top of her, she was struggling for air.

"Oh fine, I'll Uncuff your hands, so I don't have to set on you." Murphy said getting off of Amanda and uncuffing her. She could barely feel her finger's, they were numb from being in one position for so long. "Th-thanks." Amanda said hanging down her head in defeat, figuring she better just do what he wants, after all he said earlier he didn't want to kill them, so why give him a reason to? She thought to herself.

"Now, don't be trying anything stupid you dumb whore, or I'll give you some scars like this." Murphy said pointing to the scars on each of his cheeks. Amanda nodded her head, and let fresh tears fall down her cheeks.

"Open up baby." Murphy said smiling as he pushed his member into Amanda's throat, causing her to gag, and almost choking her.

"Oh come on, don't be throwing up on me." Murphy said pushing deeper into her mouth, Amanda couldn't throw up even if she wanted to, she had nothing in her stomach to throw up.

"Ahhhhhh damn." Murphy said releasing a load into Amanda's mouth, she quickly pulled her head back and spit out the mess, it was the most disgusting thing to her.

"Oh no, you dumb whore." Murphy said grabbing her by the chin roughly. "Lick it up." He added pushing her head to the floor. Amanda cried, and at this point didn't care if she died, she couldn't bring herself to do something so disgusting, so degrading.

"Lick it up bitch." Murphy said getting pissed he gave Amanda a quick kick in the stomach. She fell to the floor and grabbed her stomach in pain, just then a knock on the door.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt." Adam said smiling at Murphy as he looked at Amanda's naked body lying on the floor.

"What the hell do you want?" Murphy asked putting his shirt back on.

"It's our girl, she wants to see you." Adam explained.

"Oh, she wants some of this." Murphy chuckled as he stepped over Amanda on the floor. "Cuff her back up." Murphy added before leaving the room.

_**A/N: Thanks for all the review's! So these next few chapter's are gonna be pretty disturbing, and sad but eventually there will be a happy ending, so just bare with me! **_


	7. Chapter 7

"So you wanted to see me?" Murphy said looking at Olivia who was lying naked and cuffed to the bed.

"Ye-yes." She managed to get out shaking her head.

"I'm listening." He said smiling evilly down at her, as he unzipped his jeans. Olivia shook her head no.

"Please..please..if you want to use us for whatever...you have to let us eat..please." She said as he stomach painfully growled, her mouth was dry and she hadn't pee'd in a whole day.

"Oh yea..ya'll haven't eaten in 5 days now..your right." Murphy said shaking his head in agreeance. "If you're a good girl then I'll let you and Amanda eat..but if you aren't well..wouldn't that be a horrible way to die?" He asked with a smirk.

"O-okay...I'll be a good girl." Liv said as all she could think about now was Amanda and her surviving.

"Good." He said uncuffing her hands and cutting the ropes from her legs. She flinched at every touch, she too could barely feel her fingers as they were so numb from staying in one place.

"Bend over." Murphy demanded.

Olivia rolled off the bed, she couldn't stand she was so weak. Murphy grabbed her up by the hair, and through her face down on the bed, he kicked her leg's apart, and spit in his hand, he rubbed up and down between her thighs. "You like that?" Murphy asked looking at Olivia's tear-stained face. "Bitch I asked if you liked it?" Murphy asked one more time as he slapped her ass.

"Ye-yes." She hissed in pain.

"Good girl." He said before he took his hardened member and pushed it into her ass. Olivia didn't think she could experience something so painful, she screamed and tried to pull away, but he just pushed himself all the way inside her. "No,No,No." Murphy said shaking his finger "If you want to eat you'll act like you like it. " He said smiling as he pushed himself in and out of her.

"Mmmmm." Murphy moaned as he pulled out and came all over her ass. Olivia just layed there with her eye's wide open, tears just flowing out.

"Come on whore." Murphy said pulling her up off the bed. Her leg's wobbled as she tried to steady herself, it hurt for her to walk, but she did it anyways.

"Go get the other one." Murphy said throwing Olivia onto the floor in the kitchen as he grabbed himself a cigarette.

"Yes sir." Matt said walking back to Amanda's room. Murphy just set at the table and stared at Olivia's broken down, almost lifeless body on the floor.

"Here she is." Matt said pushing Amanda into the center of the Kitchen.

"Well the food isn't gonna cook itself." Murphy said flicking his ashes onto Olivia lying on the floor. Amanda walked over to Liv, and knelt down "come on Liv, let me help you.." Amanda said reaching out her shaking arms to help her up.

"ar-are you..are you ok?" Liv asked her voice was hoarse and she could barely get that out.

"I'm okay I guess, I'm more worried about you.." Amanda said seeing that Olivia had gotten it worse than her.

"Come on you two, cook us something to eat." Murphy yelled at the two girls.

"O-Okay.." Amanda said opening the fridge to find them something.

"Make some fried chicken with all the fixings." Murphy said watching the two women as they stumbled around the room holding onto the counters so they wouldn't fall.

"I gotta go get a shower." Murphy said looking at Matt who was the only other man in the house at this point, the other men had left to get more supplies. Before Murphy left he walked up behind Amanda and Olivia and gave them both a kiss on the neck, and whispered "don't go trying anything stupid." Before walking away.

Amanda prepared a meal for the men, her and Liv, Olivia could barely stand so Amanda just had her look like she was helping so she wouldn't get in any trouble.

"It's done.." Amanda said turning her head to see Murphy had returned from his shower.

"Good, serve us." Murphy said as he set at the table.

"O-okay.." Amanda said reaching for the plates in the dish rack, she had gotten out four, one each for Murphy, and Matt, and one each for Liv and herself. Amanda served Matt and Murphy and started making Olivia a plate.

"Oh no, no, no sweetheart..we'll eat first and then you..come sit." He said motioning the two women to the table. Amanda helped Olivia set down and then she pulled herself out a seat.

"Mmm, this is so good." Murphy said holding up a biscuit in front of Olivia's face taunting her. Olivia and Amanda's stomach's growled so much, it had caused them physical pain. After thirty minutes of torture, it was now the girls turn to eat.

"Your turn.." Murphy said smiling as he got up and fixed them each a plate.

"Here you go Olivia..you were a good, good girl." Murphy said leaning over Olivia as he set down her plate. Her's had everything on it.

"And here you go..whore." He said to Amanda tossing her plate in front of her. Amanda just looked down, holding back her tears. Her plate had barely anything on it, a half of a biscuit, and one half eaten piece of chicken. "Guess next time you'll be a better little whore, huh?" Murphy snarled, as he sat down across from them.

Murphy watched as they both scarfed down their food, barley chewing it. "Today you'll be helping out my friends Matt and Adam." He said leaning back in the kitchen chair.

"What will we have to do?" Olivia spoke up finally getting a bit of her energy back.

"Pretend to be their wives, will get ya'll cleaned up, and ready, your just gonna follow there led." Murphy explained as he lit a cigarette.

"What do they need us for?" Amanda asked looking concerned with what they would have to do.

"Here's the thing, they're adopting a kid each..they need wives to do so..no harm done." Murphy said chuckling.

"What are they gonna do with those kids?" Olivia said suddenly switching back in to cop mode.

"Oh don't worry about that sweetheart." Murphy said before getting up. "Come on, let's go get ya'll a shower." Murphy added seeming almost tender-hearted.

_**A/N: Sorry it took a little longer to update, the next chapter is already being written and will possibly be up tonight! Thanks for all the reviews! **_


	8. Chapter 8

Murphy, Amanda, and Olivia were now all locked inside the tiny bathroom, he pushed to the side and turned on the shower.

"Get in...both of you." Murphy ordered the two Detectives, they followed directions and got in, both so happy to finally be treated like they were real human being's and not just garbage.

"Here's some girly shampoo, and body wash." Murphy said reaching into the plastic walmart bag and handing them out the contents. Amanda grabbed them from him.

"Okay, wash yourself." Murphy said looking at Olivia inside the shower, there was no curtain. Olivia took no time to step under the warm water, it soothed her, and made her feel better..not to mention get his filth from her.

"No, No, No.." Murphy stated to Olivia as he shook a finger in front of her. "I'll wash there for you." He said smiling. "Wash your hair.." He demanded, and she did.

"Okay Blondie your turn.." Murphy said pulling Olivia's wet body over to the side as he pushed Amanda under the shower head, "Now, since you were not as good as Olivia over here..you get a cold shower." Murphy said getting slightly angry with Amanda as he turned the hot water off completely. Amanda stood under the freezing water, and didn't care..it was better than nothing, she washed her whole body, and was anointed with the same words as she began to wash her privates. "No, I'll do that..move." He said pushing her away from the shower head. "Come here...Olivia." Murphy demanded as he grabbed the sponge from the bottom of the shower "Bend over." He smirked as he looked her up and down. Olivia bent as far as she could, but in light of earlier event's it hurt her, and felt like she was being ripped again. "Mmm, that's what I like to see." Murphy said as he drug the sponge across her bruised ass. Olivia couldn't help but let tears of pain fall from her eyes with each stroke. Amanda seeing Olivia in pain couldn't just stand back in watch, she looked around, all she had in reach was the shampoo bottle, it was pretty much full, and kind of heavy, she grabbed it, and took her shot, swinging it across Murphy's face, sending him back with just the one blow.

"You bitch." Murphy screamed as he gathered himself and ran towards Amanda who was trying to open the locked bathroom door. "Your gonna regret that, whore." Murphy said grabbing a fistful of Amanda's hair and pulling her down to the ground. "Leave, Olivia...me, and Amanda need to be alone." Murphy said through gritted teeth, Amanda's heart pounded so fast she was sure Olivia could hear it. "I-I-I can't leave her..." Olivia spoke up, as she wrapped the towel around herself. "Oh, okay..wanna watch you dumb bitch." Murphy said throwing Amanda to the tiled floor, and reaching for Olivia.

"Here, you can have a front row seat." He said pulling Olivia's hands up the towel rack on the wall and cuffing them there. "Now where was I?" Murphy asked as he felt the knot beginning to form on the side of his head, "You've been a very, very bad girl Amanda." Murphy said as he knelt beside her, and grabbed her chin. "Time to make it up to me." Murphy said as he climbed on top of her, and spread her thin leg's apart "I'm gonna enjoy this." Murphy said before pulling himself out of his pants, and then shoving it inside Amanda, all the way in, without warning, or easing in. Amanda let out a scream as he entered her, and tore her inside. "Mmmm." Murphy moaned as he pumped himself inside her. Olivia turned her head, and tried to ignore what was happening as she heard her best friend cry out for help, she just began crying along with her. "That was so worth the wait." Murphy said as he finished inside her, he ran his hand down her tear covered cheeks "You liked it, didn't you?" He said before getting off of her. "Get up." He demanded as he uncuffed Olivia, watching as her arms fell to her side and she jumped up to help Amanda. "You two have to get ready, come on." Murphy demanded as he set at the doorway of the bathroom staring at Olivia as she tried to keep her towel wrapped around her body as she helped Amanda off the floor.

"Come on Cap." Fin said looking behind his shoulder as Amaro and Cragen followed him.

"Here's the van." Fin hollered as he checked the license plate. All of a sudden they heard a loud crash as Amaro used the back of his gun to bust open the driver's side window and unlock the van.

"I'll check the back." Fin said walking to the back of the van.

"I got front." Amaro said pulling open the passenger side door.

"Let me know what you find, I'm gonna go talk to the lot owner." Cragen explained.

Fin, and Nick met in the middle of the van as they looked it up and down, "They were here." Amaro said looking at Fin. "What you got?" Fin asked.

"Whoever dropped this off, didn't clean out any evidence..here's Olivia's clothes, and here's Amanda's." Nick said tossing two bags of clothes in front of him.

"Man, I got some blood back here, duct tape, and ropes." Fin said then letting out a sigh.

"Well the manager of this lot isn't worth shit." Cragen said getting annoyed. "No camera's, he swears he didn't see a thing." Cragen added.

"Well we got a lot of evidence here, Cap." Fin said showing Cragen the clothing, and then pointing out the other objects and the blood on the van's carpet.

"Alright we'll get CSU down here." Cragen said putting a hand on his face to cover his eyes. "We have to find them." Cragen added before walking away.

_**A/N: Oh guy's I am so sorry for the late updates, please forgive me! Love the reviews, keep em coming!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Olivia and Amanda had walked back to Amanda's room, Murphy had actually left the two girls alone, for the first time in a while.

"Are you okay, Amanda?" Olivia asked after what she had just witnessed, she knew the answer. Amanda just looked up at Liv and let a soft "I guess" fall from her lips.

"Let's get dressed, maybe they'll let us go after we do this." Olivia said trying to be optimistic. Amanda just looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"Muprhy..he's a bad man..he wont let us go...I'm so sorry..I-I." Amanda tried to apologize as tears ran down her cheeks.

"It's not your fault...let's just get dressed..and try to be 'good girls'." Liv said looking at her and Amanda's beaten and broken body's in the mirror. "Here this is your bag.." Liv said handing Amanda he bag of clothing.

"Wow..decent clothing." Amanda said shocked as she looked down and saw a pair of black slacks, and a light blue button up long sleeve blazer.

"Looks like something you'd wear to work." Liv said giving Amanda a half smile as she looked through her own bag, she found a long sleeved black dress, and a pair of black heeled boots, not something she was thrilled about, but any amount of clothing was better than none. The two women got dressed and applied makeup to there bruises and cuts, they almost looked like themselves, but there eyes couldn't lie.

"Are you two ready?" Murphy said bursting through the door. Amanda and Liv stood up and met him at the doorway.

"Well don't we look pretty?" Murphy said laughing as he watched the two girls walk into the kitchen.

"Okay, so here's the deal..you." Murphy said pointing to Liv, "Your going to be Hudson, you've been married 5 years, and your just too old to have any kids." Murphy explained then moved onto Amanda "Your Perry, you just want to help out kids who don't have families." He explained to Amanda.

"Why, why do you need us to do this?" Olivia asked hoping she wouldn't be punished for asking.

"I owed them a favor, they're in the money making business..so they need some kids." Murphy said lighting a cigarette.

"Your gonna sell them?" Olivia asked suddenly not caring about anyone but those poor babies.

"Well, I'm not.." Murphy laughed.

"I-I can't go through with this..I just can't..you'd have to-" Olivia was stopped in her tracks, by a slap to the face and Murphy grabbing her wrists.

"You'll do what we say bitch..or I'll kill her right here, right now in front of you..you'll be wiping her brains off your upper lip..do you want that?" Murphy said pulling out a gun and pointing it to a sacred Amanda's head.

"No..No...I'll do it, I'm sorry." Olivia said putting her hands up in defeat.

"That's what I thought." Murphy said grinning.

"Okay, there ready to leave." Murphy yelled out to Adam, and Matt. Olivia and Amanda followed the two men to a black car, the windows were tinted.

"Get in." Matt said pushing Amanda, and then Liv into the car.

"This is our chance, when we get there..we'll go to the bathroom..okay?" Olivia said in a rush to finish her sentence before the men got in the car. Amanda nodded her head in agreeance. Adam and Matt got in the car, and began driving down the road. What felt like hours passed before they finally had gotten to their destination.

"Alright we're here, remember be good." Matt said as he waved a gun in front of their faces, they nodded.

"Come on sweetie." Matt said grabbing Liv's arm, and putting his hand in hers, gripping tight.

"After you." Adam said letting Amanda out of the car by herself, and then placing a hand around her waist as they walked up to the big gray and white building. There were people all around, Olivia was feeling more than confident in the fact that today would be the last time with these pigs. When they arrived to the building there were men, women, and kids all around, Olivia knew this was it.

"Come on you two." Matt said opening their door. Olivia and Amanda followed them into the large building.

"We have to go to the bathroom." Olivia said taking Amanda by the hand.

"Oh No, you two ain't going no where." Matt said taking them by the arms gently as there were many people around them.

"But we have to go pee, do you want us to make a scene." Olivia said calmly but sternly to the men.

"Fine, but if you ain't out in three minutes, we're coming in, and we'll kill you both." Matt said putting a hand on his hip, were his gun was. They nodded their heads and rushed to the bathroom.

"Yes." Olivia said seeing there was a rather large window that was already open in the bathroom. "Come on, I saw a little grocery store down the street, we'll run over there, and get help." Olivia said having Amanda go first out the window. They didn't have anything to lose as they took off.

"Come on, we're almost there." Liv said running barefoot through the grass.

"Amanda, come on" Liv said rushing her, this time around Amanda was the slow poke. They reached the store, but before entering they heard there names being yelled out behind them.

"Oh no, no, no." Olivia said turning around.

"Come on." Amanda said seeing an elderly couple getting in there car. "Ma'am. ma'am..me and my friend we're detectives...we need a ride..please." Amanda begged seeing them get closer to them.

"Get in" The older woman said. They rushed in. "Thank you so much...but lets get out of here...fast." Amanda said in a panic as she watched Adam and Matt head for their car.

"Where are we? what state?" Amanda asked looking around.

"Georgia, Honey..are ya'll in trouble?" The lady asked sweetly.

"Ma'am..can you please just go faster, we're with the NYPD if a cop stops us it will be okay." Amanda said trying to make the woman rush. Just then they saw the black car they had been drove in come up behind them.

_**A/N: Oh shit! will they get away, or will Matt and Adam get a hold of them again? **_


	10. Chapter 10

"Hurry!" Amanda said now yelling at the older woman who was driving.

"Honey, whats wrong?" The older woman asked, but was suddenly jolted when the back of her car was hit. "What the hell was that about?" She asked fear in her voice as she sped up.

"Listen, theses men are real bad people, please just trust us." Amanda said as she reached for Olivia's hand.

"Okay." The older woman said now going as fast as she could.

"Oh no." Olivia yelled as the black vehicle quickly approached right next to them.

"Get down" Amanda said pushing Olivia down to the floorboard with her as shots began ringing in their ears, glass shattered, and began flying over the top of them. One more shot flew through the front window, this one however wasn't for Amanda and Liv, it was for the older woman who was helping them escape. Before they knew it they were spinning around on the road, they knew he had killed her, and all they could do was lay there and hope they made it through whatever happened next. Suddenly they felt the car being pushed.

"Amanda, No..stay down here." Olivia yelled as she felt Amanda's hand lose hers.

"No, I have to get control of this car." Amanda said scared at what she saw was coming for them.

"Oh god." Amanda screamed as the black vehicle continuously pushed the car to the side, it was almost over the edge, the edge of a very big cliff. Amanda cried as she tried to get control over the car. "Olivia I love you, you're a great person, you're so strong..you inspired me." Amanda started frantically saying what she thought would be her last words. Olivia's eye's widened in fear as she looked up just in time to see what she thought was the end "Amanda...I love you too, you're a great friend too." Olivia grabbed for Amanda's hand as the car began rolling down the side of the rocky cliff, they bounced around, and where being thrown from side to side, surprisingly neither of them were thrown out of the car. Olivia's hand and Amanda's had already separated by the time the car had reached its final stopping point. They had landed upside down, Amanda was hanging out the front of the car, covered in her blood, and the blood of the older woman. Olivia was in the back between the seats covered in her own blood.

"Well, there's no way they could have survived that." Adam said laughing as he looked over at Matt.

"I agree, well let's go tell Murphy we took care of them." Matt said laughing, as he turned their car around, and sped off.

_Three hours later, it's now dark._

Olivia was moaning, and grumbling. She opened her eyes "Whe-where am I?" she asked quietly as she tried to move her body. She could move her head and so she did. "Hello?" She asked not fully realizing her surroundings, she could move her right arm, but not her left. She used her right to feel around "Ow, dammit" She said as she moved her hand onto a piece of jagged glass. "Oh god." Olivia said as her memory finally reached her again, and she realized what had happened. "Amanda? Amanda, Oh god..please be okay." Olivia asked loudly. Amanda was still unconscious. Olivia slowly regained her feeling in her leg's back , and when she did she began trying to move her body out of the car so she could begin looking for Amanda. "Ughh." She sighed as she realized her left arm was broken. "Amanda" She called out again, this time hearing a light groan come from the front seat area. "Oh my gosh, your alive...okay, I'm coming." Olivia said dragging herself out of the back of the car.

"Olivia" Amanda lightly said not knowing what had happened yet, and still semi unconscious.

"I'm coming, keep talking to me sweetie." Olivia said as she limped her way to the front of the car.

"Liv...liv.." Amanda said as she started to regain her memories.

"Amanda." Olivia said as she felt Amanda's arms.

"Yes..Yes, Liv..it's me." Amanda said as she felt Olivia's hand rubbing her.

"Can you move everything baby?" Olivia asked worried.

"I-I think.." Amanda said trying to move her legs and arms.

"Here let me help you." Olivia said reaching out her right hand. Amanda crawled out of the front, where the windshield had been completely removed.

"Damn." Amanda said putting her hand on her head, feeling the blood oozing out. "Are you okay Liv?" Amanda asked as her head pounded.

"I think my left arm's broken but other than that, I think I'm in the same shape you're in. " Olivia replied the situation not fully sinking into either girls heads.

"Well what are we gonna do now?" Amanda asked as she held onto Olivia.

"Were gonna wait right here together, until the sun comes back up." Olivia said thinking that was the most logical thing to do.

"Okay." Amanda said wrapping her arms around Olivia, "I'm so glad your okay." Amanda added, as her tears fell thinking about how they both could have just died.

"I'm glad we're both okay baby." Olivia said wrapping her one arm around Amanda rubbing her back.

_**A/N: Whew, that was intense! What's gonna happen next? Thanks for all the reviews, I truly appreciate them all! **_


	11. Chapter 11

The sun was finally coming up after what felt days for the two detectives.

"Amanda, look." Olivia said pointing past the trees with her good arm.

"I see it, we can start moving soon, huh?" Amanda said staring at the rising sun.

"Yep, god I hope this nightmare is finally over." Liv said as she looked behind her and Amanda to see there get a way car now smashed into piece's as it lay upside down, with the body of the older woman who had tried to help them. The sight was disturbing, "Don't turn around, Okay?" Olivia asked as she turned to look into Amanda's eyes.

"Okay." Amanda said sure she wouldn't want to see what was behind her, she grabbed Liv's hand "I'm so glad your okay, come on..let's start walking." Amanda said helping Liv off of the cold hard ground.

"Ahhh." Liv winced in pain as soon as she had gotten up.

"Oh my god." Amanda said seeing the piece of glass that was stuck in the back of Liv's leg.

"What? is it bad?" Liv asked not knowing what was causing her the pain.

"Just a piece of glass, listen I'm gonna pull it out Liv, grit your teeth." Amanda said and with that she yanked the piece of sharded window out of Liv's leg before she could even grit her teeth.

"Thanks.." Olivia said feeling the burning pain in her leg. "So let's try to get on the highway..there's not a lot of cars, but hopefully one will stop." Olivia said trying to distract herself from the pain she was in. Amanda just shook her head as she helped her friend walk up the rocky edged hill.

"Everyone get there hands in the air." Fin screamed as him, and Amaro and a whole swat team busted into Murphy's cabin.

"You don't wanna do that" Nick screamed as he saw Murphy reach for his gun.

"It's too late, there dead." Murphy said with a smile.

"Son of a bitch, you better hope that's a lie or I will personally come to your holding cell and strangle you with my own hands." Fin said pushing Murphy up against the fridge in the kitchen.

"Might as well go on and do it, because they're at the bottom of a cliff." Murphy snickered. Fin was tired of hearing him run his mouth so he punched him in the nose, causing it to bleed.

"Pig." Murphy spat at Fin.

"Yea, you're gonna think pig..what did you to Rollins and Benson?" Nick asked.

"Where should I start?" Murphy laughed.

"We aren't gonna get anywhere with him, let's go ask some of the other creeps in here." Fin said pushing Murphy into a car before going back into the house with Amaro to question the rest of the guys.

"Cap. one of the guys spilled, he said if we promise to protect him from Murphy he'll show us where the girls are at...he said they pushed them off a cliff on 61." Fin said to Cragen.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go." Cragen said ushering them all into the car.

"If we die out here, wouldn't that be Ironic?" Liv asked Amanda.

"Yea, I'd say..after surviving all the things we did, and then die of thirst, and hunger...it'd almost be bull shit." Amanda said with a half-smile.

"Well, it seems that's what will happen, we've been up here for at least two hours, not one damn car." Olivia said as she held onto her broken arm with her good one.

"Gotta have a little more faith in the team Liv." Amanda said wiping away some of the blood that was trickling from her head wound off.

"The team? Yea, sorry...but it's been over a week..were ever we are in Georgia, the squad doesn't know." Olivia said her breaths getting fewer.

"Are you okay Liv?" Amanda asked as Liv looked like she was struggling to get a breath.

"Yea..I guess..I'm just dying here Amanda." Olivia said not even capable of producing tears.

"Listen, I know you told me not to look...but I'm gonna go back down there, see if that woman had any water or food in the car, you stay here." Amanda said seeing that she was the stronger of the two, somehow.

"Amanda, no. You can't go down there, what if you can't get back up?" Liv asked concerned.

"Liv..I got both you, and I up here last time...plus it's not gonna hurt to check." Amanda said stubbornly.

"Please..be careful Amanda." Liv said as she grabbed Amanda's wrist.

"I will Liv, I ain't gonna leave you now." Amanda said with a half-smile before carefully walking down the rocks.

"I love you Amanda." Olivia whispered as she watched Amanda go down the rock until she couldn't see her anymore.

Only two minutes passed by when Olivia heard a scream and then a cracking noise. "Oh god, No, No...please." Olivia said as she scooted herself to the edge of the cliff. "AMANDA...NOOOOO." Liv screamed as she saw Amanda laying at the bottom of the rock's near the car, it was clear she had fallen, hopefully not to far, but Liv didn't know.

"Okay, gotta...get...down...here." Liv said as she carefully scooted down the rocky hill, holding on for dear life. "I'm coming Amanda, oh no, I told you.." are all Liv could get out as she reached the bottom of the Cliff again.

"Amanda? Amanda?" Liv asked aloud as she shook Amanda's shoulder, Olivia lifted Amanda's head to see the rather deep gash in the back of her skull, she was loosing blood fast, not to mention it now looked like her leg was broke. "Amanda baby, please wake up...please." Liv cried out. "Please don't die on me now.." Liv begged. Suddenly Liv's irregular breathing caught back up to her, she felt herself get light-headed, and before she knew it, she had collapsed beside Amanda.

_**A/N: Sorry for the very, very late update..I've had some things going on, but I haven't forgotten about y'all! Thanks for the reviews, it means a lot to me! **_


	12. Chapter 12

"Ahh." Amanda let out a small moan of pain as she opened her eyes, her head throbbed,and her whole body ached, she shifted her eyes left and right. "He-hello?" Amanda called out, she slowly lifted up her head and tried to turn it. "Olivia?" Amanda asked confused as she rubbed the back of her head, "ow" she shuttered out feeling the deep gash in her skull, blood now covered her hand. "Olivia, are you...are you okay?" Amanda asked her vision was blurry and she could only make out that Olivia was laying next to her. "Oh god, why can't I remember anything?" Amanda asked as she layed her head back down and blinked her eyes, trying to correct her vision. Finally Amanda could see clearly again, she was staring up at the big gray covered sky, it was filled with clouds. Amanda finally rolled over, seeing Liv completely unconscious as well, Amanda crawled the couple inches she needed to so she could reach Liv's neck and check for a pulse, a sigh of relief slipped Amanda's dry lips as she felt a shallow heart beat. Amanda slowly looked around at her surroundings. 'Did we wreck? No, that's not our car. Where are we, this doesn't look like New York.' our thoughts that ran across her mind. "Olivia please wake up, what happened?" Amanda asked through her tears and confusion, as she layed her arm across Olivia's waist.

"Come on you freak, are we close?" Fin asked in anger as they drove down the winding road.

"Ye-yea man, just about two more miles." he replied in fear of getting hit again by Fin.

"Drive faster." Fin exclaimed to Nick.

"I'm going as fast as I can." Nick said pushing his foot all the way down on the pedal.

"there..that's the spot." the suspect said pointing to the edge of a cliff, that had a huge piece of fencing missing from it.

"Pull over, quick." Fin said as Amaro pulled to the side. Fin ran out of the car, stopping at the edge. "Call Cap. and a bus, their down here." Fin yelled out as he started off down the cliff. "I'm coming guys, I'm coming.." Fin said as he walked down the edgy cliff. "Amanda, Liv..are y'all okay?" Fin yelled out as he ran to there sides. The first thing he saw was Amanda's beaten, and bloody body, seeing most of the blood had come from her head, she looked like she had a couple broken bones, like she was barely hanging on to life. Then he saw Olivia, "Oh m god, is she?" He asked Amanda, seeing that she had opened her eyes. Olivia was barely breathing, she was pale, and bruised up, her arm was clearly broken, and she wasn't responding to anything.

"Amanda, Liv" Nick said as he ran over to their side's. "Oh god, Oh god." Nick said seeing them both lying there.

"Come on." Fin explained as he gently picked Amanda's frail body up. "You get Liv, we'll take them up their." Fin explained. Nick followed Fin's lead, picking up Olivia's barely breathing body.

"Where's the Ambulance?" Fin yelled as he got up on the top of the cliff.

"Oh my god, oh my god." Fin said as he layed Amanda down gently on the grass. "She's coughing up blood." Fin said lightly as he held up her head.

"Olivia's pulse is weakening.." Nick said as he checked her pulse again, and again. "They aren't gonna make it, are they?" Nick asked as his face scrunched up, and he felt the tears begin to form in his eyes.

"Don't say that Nick, don't say that." Fin said as he shook while holding Amanda in his arms.

"Finally the ambulance." Nick said hearing the sirens pierce his ears.

"Come on, stay with us Manda baby..please." Fin said running his hand down Amanda's cheek.

"Dear lord." The EMT said as he put Amanda on the gurney. "What happened to her?" He asked checking her pulse before quickly putting a neck brace around her neck.

"Move, she needs CPR.." The EMT yelled as he began performing CPR on Olivia.

"Oh my god, is she dead?" Nick asked worried for his partner.

"Come on we need to get them to a hospital now." A EMT said wheeling Amanda's gurney into the ambulance as another EMT rolled Olivia's into the other one. Nick and Fin got into their car, and followed them down the winding road.

"Calling Cap." Fin said as he called Cragen.

"Cap. they're barely alive, they're on the way to the hospital now...but, it-it don't look good." Fin said putting a hand over his eyes.

"We'll be there when you get their "Cragen replied, holding back his tears as he hung up the phone.

"Please be okay...please." Fin said aloud as they followed the ambulance.

_**A/N: I know, y'all hate me, sorry! trying to update quicker..hope you enjoyed this chapter! **_


End file.
